Dead Man Walking/Transcript
Cutscene begins The electronically simulated map of New York City comes up Gould: "Alcatraz, Nanosuit 2 had a whole suite of evolving biofeedback functions. It's the most sophisticated combat hardware around. Anyone going into the battlefield with that needs real time logistical support and that was my job. Set up like that, I got real close to Prophet. So I know that if he put you in that suit, he had a purpose for you. We've got to get you into that cradle, scan the suit's deep layers and find out just what that purpose was." Cutscene ends Mission begins Alcatraz walks through a skyscraper in Wall Street, Financial District, NY on August 23rd 2:32 p.m. Gould: "Okay, your diversion worked. They're moving troops away from Wall Street. This is our chance. Now listen, I'm gonna find a way in through the lower levels. Your best bet is to, uh... break in through the roof. But hurry, man." New Objective: Locate the Nanosuit Deep Scan Cradle: Find a way into the CELL Facility. Alcatraz jumps down from the skyscraper. Alcatraz then kill all the CELL troops he encounter and a CELL gunship. Alcatraz reaches the roof access and blows it open. Gould: "Okay, I'm in. You'd better get down here fast. They're sending reinforcements from the Prism. We don't have much time." New Objective: Reach the cradle lab in the vault. Alcatraz goes into the facility. Remaining CELL forces try to stop Alcatraz but are killed in the process. Alcatraz goes down the elevator to the cradles vault. New Objective: Locate Gould Alcatraz reaches cradle vault and meets up with Gould. Gould: "This is it. Now look, don't shoot anyone in there, alright? I'm gonna need some technical support with the new cradle software. You ready? Let's do it. Go!" Gould gets into the cradle chamber and holds the man working there at gunpoint. C. Abao: "Don't shoot me, man! I'm nobody." Gould: "Get the system powered up. I want to do a suit scan. Now, man!" C. Abao: "Yeah, sure. I'm on it. Just don't." Cradle chamber doors open and Alcatraz sits into the cradle. C. Abao: "Oh, now way, man. Ballistic trauma to the heart and both lungs, looks like the right ventricle took most of the damage there. Lungs ruptured at multiple locations, broken ribs at, well, take your pick - third, fourth, fifth... Got a flail chest segment right there, extensive pulmonary bruising... More ballistic trauma to the sternum, the thoracic lumbar vertebrae... He's corpse walking, Gould. Without the suit... Look at that, it's like it's growing into the wounds. Actually merging with the tissue." Gould: "I want you to focus on the deep layers of the suit, right down into the substrate. There's something going on down there, some kind of additive datapile." C. Abao: "Right. Opening the buffer space. Preparing for deep scan." Deep scan open up new Prophet memory cutscene. Cutscene begins Prophet runs to the beach. Nanosuit scans for any survivors and finds only Alcatraz alive. A Ceph Gunship appears and attacks. Prophet grabs an LMG and shoots down the gunship. Prophet then goes to Alcatraz. Prophet: "Alcatraz? That's your name? Alcatraz... Destiny's a bitch, huh? It'll be on you now, son..." C. Abao: "It's overloading the systems!" Cutscene ends Gould: "Turn it off!" C. Abao: "I'm trying to." Alcatraz wakes up. Gould: "That's transmission, man - it's sending out a fucking broadcast!" Wall besides Gould explodes and CELL troops led by Lockhart and Strictland run into the room. '' '''Gould:' "Oh shit!" Gould draws his pistol at Lockhart. Lockhart proceeds to grab Gould's pistol arm with his left arm, punching Gould out with his other arm, before slamming him on the nanoglass window. Lockhart: "Get this door open." C. Abao opens the door to cradle chamber. Lockhart: "Nice! Got men all over the downtown looking for your ass, tin man, and here you are, already trussed and tied." Lockhart pulls up his pistol to Alcatraz face. Strickland: "Yeah, trussed and tied enough he doesn't need to be dead. Right?" Lockhart: "Yeah, right." Lockhart prepares to shoot a helpless Alcatraz. Strickland: "Commander Lockhart. You will stand down". After a moment, Lockhart begrudgingly relents and holsters his pistol. Strickland: "Get him up." (referring to Gould). A CELL Operator gets Gould up on his feet. Gould: "Tara Strickland." Strickland: "Nathan Gould. Always a pleasure. Keep an eye on him. If he gives you trouble, don't do too much damage. We'll need to interrogate later." Tara Strickland comes up to Lockhart. Strickland: "You'd better power him down before you let him out of that thing." Lockhart: "Be a pleasure." Lockhart powers down the Nanosuit. He then leans down on Alcatraz while holding a rifle. Lockhart: "Just so you know, Prophet. You walk slow, you play nice. I'm gonna have this (referring to his rifle) jammed in your ear the whole way out. You give me any trouble, I'm gonna take your head off. Now get up. Don't fuck with me, Prophet. Get up and walk." Alcatraz barely stands up and starts walking. Lockhart kicks Alcatraz when he slows down. Strickland: "What's the matter, Gould? I'd have thought you'd be happy now the Great Big Evil Conspiracy have finally just bite you in the ass." Alcatraz slows down and Lockhart kicks him. Lockhart: "I say don't fuck with me. Move!" Gould: "Jesus Tara. If your father could see you now. Working for these assholes." Strickland: "Yeah, well, my father's dead. Now shut your fucking mouth." Gould: "You think you're so smart, Tara? You do realize this isn't Prophet, don't you? He's just some grunt." Earth starts to shake, a load noise is heard. CELL Assault Operative: "The hell is that?" Strickland: "Seismic shift. Hargreave reckons it's..." Building begins to fall apart. CELL Assault Operative: "It's coming down!" Strickland: "Out! Get the fuck out!" Everyone run out of the building. Lockhart kicks Alcatraz and Alcatraz falls through the doors. Lockhart: "You heard her, bitch! Move!" Lockhart with his guns hilt smacks Alcatraz. Alcatraz then slowly moves to the chopper waiting for him. CELL Assault Operative #2: "Got you now, tin man." Alcatraz gets into the chopper. Lockhart: "Get him across to the Prism, walk him in there. He's Hargreave's problem now." Lockhart gets into a jeep and drives away. As the chopper with Alcatraz is taking away a Ceph Spore Spear goes through the building. CELL Assault Operative #2: "What the hell is that?" Chopper begins to spin-out of control. CELL Assault Operative #3: "Going down, we are going." The chopper hits a building and Alcatraz fall to the ground. CELL Assault Operatives start to investigate the Spear. Suddenly Spear starts releasing spores, killing all the troops that went near to it. Nanosuit: "Epidermal damage. Seek distance from heat source. Systems Recovery... Corrosive agent isolated." Alcatraz heart stops and Nanosuit uses a built-in defribrillator. After two tries Alcatraz heart starts to beat again. Nanosuit: "Base functions impaired. Re-routing primary power systems. Please wait." Ceph dropship appears and drops Ceph forces on the ground. CELL reinforcements arrive and start fighting the Ceph. Ceph manage to kill all the CELL forces. Nanosuit: "Primary systems re-routed. Cleared to proceed." Alcatraz gets up on his feet and begins fighting the Ceph. Alcatraz kills all the Ceph but new forces arrive. New Objective: Escape the Alien Spore. Ceph Devastator unit appears and shoots Alcatraz. Alcatraz looses consciousness. Category:Transcripts